Presently the methods and systems of creating excess funds from spending transactions have the following limitations:
(1.) Now consumers can create excess funds for future spending by making excess payments and having the excess amount assigned for future spending under very limited circumstances. Effectively consumers can tender an excess payment to a payee that they have an existing account with (e.g. utility and gas companies) and allow the excess funds to stay with the payee for the payment of future services or direct the payee to distribute the excess funds onto an outside provider, such as a charity. Under this “closed” process the payee provides an active role as to account management and selection/distribution of the excess funds for internal purposes, as well as to outside providers. Within this current arrangement the consumer has very limited opportunities to create excessive funds, as well as to determine the application of said funds, since the existing state of the art is a “closed” system essentially operated by payees with whom they have existing account relationship.
(2.) Now consumers can only create excess funds when the face amount pa id to a payee is in excess of the purchase price. In addition to the requirement for an excess payment, there is also the need for the payee to process the transaction by subtracting the amount of the purchase price from the amount tendered. Therefore, the payee is now actively involved in managing and/or distributing the consumers' excess funds.
An object of the invention is to improve the aforementioned situation.